


Extra Round

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Facials, First Time, Kissing, Multi, Porn, Sixsome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Written because inspiration struck upon seeing some darn nice piece of artwork.Five ladies with a nervous-looking Jaune on a couch... Yeah, it's smut. Porn. Lewd stuff. Enjoy it!





	Extra Round

**This was inspired because BodyAttk made a picture (https://twitter.com/BodyAttk/status/1175452389152890880?s=20) featuring Ciel, Arslan, Sienna, Emerald and Amber standing behind a white couch with a shy and blushy Jaune on it. Why? Cuz it’s a meme (apparently). I don’t watch many memes.**

**Enjoy it, regardless!**

* * *

It had been a decision that’d been inspired by the lack of results in the Vytal festival’s final round and public perception of Pyrrha Nikos’ win. Having several of the contestants and two lucky women who’d won the random drawing of lots for the ‘honour’ of starring in the production of something of a revenue boost for the Vytal Festival’s organization engage in something that might be called a ‘six-some’ in many languages across the world of Remnant was… frankly, quite terrifying.

Jaune Arc certainly thought so, as the makeup had been generously applied, wiping away some of the welts of the post-battle thing. As the leader of team JNPR, when Pyrrha had destroyed the high-tech droid that’d been submitted as Atlas’ representative, he’d been picked to play in the movie, in order to repay the people who’d submitted the android to the organization. It was a simple case of bad match-ups, as Pyrrha’s Semblance had cut right through… But the girl would be fine. The backup of her mind had been done with some sort of technological thingy, but he still had to pay for it. ‘Responsibility of a leader’, people called it.

That he, as team leader, had been selected to feature in this thing… Well, he couldn’t fault them for thinking like that. He had been the worst showing… Calling for a team meeting whilst in the throes of combat. It was lucky that they hadn’t been booed off the stage… oh, wait, they had. Pyrrha demolishing the competition was just something natural. Pyrrha was great.

The simple blue set of boxers that he wore was a little breezy, though the heat in the set that’d been prepared, had been turned up a little. He felt nervous, shy. The pep talk that he’d gotten beforehand hadn’t helped on bit.

_“You’re going to do your best. You’re a Huntsman, not a professional actor, so… Just… Let them lead you along. I believe in you, Jaune.” _

Pyrrha had been awfully blushy, as she fidgeted. She’d wanted to offer herself, but he had stood his ground. He wouldn’t see his partner and best friend be savaged by some men… Or women, now that he thought of it. Saphron had always been well-stocked with stuff that featured girls together.

“It’s going to be alright. Believe in yourself.”

The man wearing the big sunglasses and the Vale Patriots cap was the director, as he motioned to the set. The white couch looked like it had space for several people. “Just sit, relax… The women will be out of their dressing room soon. Say, son… You’ve got some experience?”

“None, sir.”

He was known to be respectful to women. His sisters had pounded THAT lesson into his skull early on. The man’s sunglasses hid his eyes, even as the broad grin broke out.

“That’s okay… I’ll just have to… make a few subtle alterations! Antoine! Let me get to the ladies! This is going to be _great!_”

The large box of condoms that sat next to the couch didn’t really make him feel too comfortable, as he sat himself down and waited. Tension rocked through his system, as he felt the eyes of the crew on him. The big cameras looked like they were taking him with their lenses entirely.

“Alright, you just relax… Say, do you have a preference? One of the women asked whether you’re comfortable. Quite a nice woman, really.”

Jaune shrugged at the director’s question, unsure. This was… this was terribly uncomfortable.

“Alright… Get ready to roll… Just do what feels natural, son. We’ve got two Mistrali, one Valean, one Vacuan and a Faunus from Mistral here for you… Just… Go with it.”

The man gave a thumbs-up, getting the fur-lined purple coat on with the big PIMP on the left breast. The cane looked to be diamond-encrusted.

“If you say so, sir…”

He mumbled, feeling rather camera-shy, the director giving a snap of the fingers. He could hear a door opening up and the sound of footsteps behind him. Perfumes invaded his nostrils, as he heard a soft giggle come from behind.

Behind him, someone definitely stood, the smell of Mistralian spices and something stronger mixed through it, the light half-scoff, as he caught sight of the reflection of one of the camera’s lenses. Out of all of the women, she seemed to have the largest chest, held up by a set of lingerie that wrapped around the neck with a hole to show her cleavage.

He flushed, spotting the look on the woman’s face, one that held something that might be called outrage with a hint of scorn and challenge, to her left standing the woman who’d been a member of team CMEN, which had been disabled in the challenger’s rounds.

Their teammate’s aura had shattered and Yang had nearly hit him when he’d apparently challenged them, with the whole mess with Pyrrha starting the round after it.

The green haired girl looked a little too comfortable, the half-smug smirk on her face almost like a call to action, as red eyes looked down at him. Her lingerie was fairly conservative, though he mentally remarked that she should get straps, or she’d be flashing the room. Straps were important, or so some of his sisters commented. You got a lot of womanly knowledge from their trials.

At her side stood a woman with her arms behind her back, her hair cut modestly in the trend of some of the older women he’d seen, perhaps a remnant of a youth, yet the flush on her cheeks and the mole adding to her features, as her lingerie was almost like a half-swimsuit, covering her up. It was a hint of modesty that made him think indecent thoughts.

_‘This is just for the money…’_

On the Faunus woman’s right stood a woman he knew from the fight that RWBY had against her, the flush on her cheeks and that look of ‘I am going to make sure that you are aching’ that he’d seen on Nora’s face a few times when she was around Ren and they did their team exercises, the woman’s modest bra and garter belt giving her the appearance of being familiar with this type of thing. The green-haired woman seemed to have a similar set, far bolder than he’d have assumed.

Next to the woman stood someone that he recognized as the teammate of Penny, the girl that Pyrrha had torn apart. They’d interchanged a few words, but it had been something of a muted affair, the girl’s attitude having been entirely business-like, precise and without any issues.

“A scruffy blonde human…”

The voice that seemed to belong to the Faunus woman, holding a minor undercurrent of distaste, a low chuckle coming from the girl from team CMEN. Her name was Emerald, or so he thought. It might’ve been Cinder or… Nipples? Who named their kid Nipples?

“Not the first man that I’d imagine being here… But it is for charity, I suppose…”

The woman who had went up against team RWBY commented. He turned around. The women’s gazes met his own, as his hands shifted a little.

_´Don’t get hard immediately, they’re just… they’re just getting to know you…’_

“Hey there, cutie. It’s your first time, isn’t it?”

The woman with the mole spoke up, her arms still behind her back, her chest thrust out softly.

“Don’t worry, it’s my first time on camera too. Let’s have fun, shall we?”

He felt more at ease with the tone that she took. It was kind and warm, like she felt his nervousness.

“He will be sufficient for the recouping of the losses suffered by the great Atlas military.”

Penny’s teammate Ciel spoke, her voice somewhat emotionless, her expression hidden, as he looked at the women.

“Aww… See something you like, blondie?”

Emerald or whatever her name was, smirked and winked. “Call me Em.” He guessed that Emerald might’ve been the right name to use, thanking his mental faculties for at least remembering the name.

“My name is Amber.”

The woman with the mole said, her eyes kind as she nodded.

“Sienna Khan. Leader of the White Fang, and ‘lucky’ to be getting to ride your little stick.”

The woman’s voice didn’t sound like she’d enjoy it very much. He felt himself shrinking a little. There was a danger in that woman’s voice.

“Arslan. No butt jokes, or I’ll make sure that your balls are going to be used as earrings.”

The Mistralian woman said, before she gave a stretch, pushing her breasts out.

“Ciel Soleil, Student ID Number Nineteen-Eighty-Four, Atlas Gamma Beta Zyklon, current first-year class of Atlas Academy. We are already acquaintances, Mister Arc.”

The formal way of speaking was so like the girl that he didn’t even mind the strange numbers.

“Eh… Hi! The name’s Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, delicious… and eh… the ladies love it?” The Faunus woman audibly growled at him from deep in her throat.

_‘Don’t get hard, don’t get hard…’_

“It’ll be short, stubby and incomparable to the Faunus, boy.”

The answer came from the woman, as if condemning him. There was a clear undercurrent of something there, but the woman’s eyes were… a touch fiercer than the average woman. Kind of like that Cinder lady who was Emerald’s team leader.

“Hey there, Jaune…”

Amber took the lead, getting herself onto the couch with him, taking the initiative. She looked at the camera, giving a smile. His blush just turned even redder.

“It’s going to be okay…”

He hoped so. Her hand traced over his thigh, as she let her fingers touch. It was almost electrifying, nearly as if she was trying to work some sort of electrical pulse into his system. The feeling of someone sliding into place next to him, as a hand pressed itself against his chest, pushing him flat against the couch, the sight of the woman named Arslan there, as her calloused hands brushed over his chest.

“You’ve got the workings of a woman on your flesh…”

He smiled, as the fierce look on her face didn’t abate.

“My partner’s trained me well… an-ahhh…”

The Faunus woman’s hands grabbed his shoulders. He looked up at underboobs, round orbs captured in fabric, the smell of the shampoo or perfume or whatever it was, strong. “Barely passable for a Huntsman.” The woman growled, and he felt suddenly that a hand had snuck behind him, pinching his bottom, his hips bucking up from the sudden pinch. Emerald grinned at him, suddenly having placed herself at Amber’s side, her hand ran behind Amber’s back.

“Nice butt, Blondie…”

“Proceeding with initiation of intimacy.” Ciel said, as she joined Arslan, rubbing her hands over his lower stomach, whilst Arslan continued to brush over his upper body, her fingers teasing over the nipples.

“Well? Aren’t you going to join us, Sienna?”

He heard Amber ask, the Faunus woman’s grip on his shoulders increasing. The warning growl was fierce, and he felt the touches erode what self-control he had. He had a weakness to a certain pitch of voice, probably due to his sisters and mother being such a large influence in his life.

“I’m not going to s-“

The woman cut off, as the boxers felt tight, the Arc Family Jewel rising to arousal, as several of the women cooed. The woman had been cut off undoubtedly because she saw what he had, as hands grabbed a hold of him. Four hands, to be exact. The woman holding his shoulders didn’t exactly let go of them, but her attention definitely was elsewhere.

He felt awkward, as hands rubbed over the sensitive spots, the women around him all… pretty hot. Embarrassment went through the cycle of being super-high and then super-low, as Arslan grabbed a hold of his balls.

“These are going to be on my earlobes if you misbehave, boy.”

To punctuate that threat, the woman squeezed a little harder than the loose grip that she held on them.

“She won’t get to do that, Jaune… I’ll stop her…”

Amber’s hand slid over the outline of the bulge, Emerald’s fingers already sliding in through the boxer’s front. Tension, as he realized that these women were doing what they wanted. They were touching him in a way that he’d not been touched.

“Hmm… Nice and warm.”

The comment came from the green-haired girl, her dusky skin looking like it’d belong there. He started to phase out the camera’s, as he felt a hand tug on his boxers from behind, Ciel’s fingers already in them. The expression on her face, as he caught it, was encouraging, even with her formal speech and tone. He lifted his hips, pushing against the Faunus woman’s grip, the hands letting go of his boxers, only for his manhood to whip up.

“That isn’t short and sweet, boy.”

Sienna commented, as she seemed to be the only one. There was a light gasp, Amber’s eyes looking at it.

A tape measure suddenly appeared, wrapping around it. “Sizeable and…” The tape measure went up. “lengthy. Chances of hitting the cervix, probable.” Ciel’s cool manner of speech was at odds with the flush that was on her face, as the tape measure was thrown away, Arslan’s hand grabbing a hold of his balls.

“I guess that they may be held on for a little while longer, Arc…”

The woman said, her fingers playing around with them, whilst Amber gave his head a little tap with the finger.

“Alright, I guess I’m going first…”

There was a moment where the woman’s voice sounded a touch darker, as a peal of thunder outside sounded, and none of the other women voiced their objections. He watched the woman’s legs, toned from a life of being a Huntress, or so he figured, move, as she went for the condoms.

His head was tilted to the side, as Ciel’s lips pressed against his own in a kiss. It wasn’t unpleasant, with how her eyes seemed to shine, the sensation of having his second kiss taken being a touch odd. Pyrrha had been so enthusiastic that she’d kissed him on live television.

He kissed back. If this was to make money, he’d try to make an effort. A hand on his manhood distracted him, fingers that were light and delicate stroking over the flesh.

“Quite the spear… Are you going to be an Onna-bugeisha, Arslan?”

He heard Emerald ask aloud, as Arslan slowly rolled his testes in her hand. The woman’s fingers teased over his nipples, even with his chest feeling her hair brush against it.

“If I must…”

The voice with which she spoke was breathy and womanly, clearly having gotten into the mood. The kiss was broken off, as the hand disappeared from his manhood. He could feel Sienna’s grip on his shoulders increase, as he watched Amber, a smile on her lips that was both shy and confident at the same time, a package in her hand. A crisp sound came, as she tore it open, before slowly rolling the condom over his manhood. He felt exposed, his cheeks red and flushed as he was the centre of attention.

“It’s going to be okay. Do what feels natural.”

The woman was confident that he’d do alright. He stood erect there, with his flushed cheeks, his balls now left unmolested, as the woman’s underwear was shoved aside by her own hand, revealing a bald slit.

The soft groan that emerged from her lips was like a siren’s call, working to call him to attention, her fingers spreading the pussy lips, as the wetness glistened inside her. A womanly smell invaded his nostrils, as she leaned against him, her hands against his chest.

“Now… Relax.”

He couldn’t. Something hot pressed against the blunt head of his manhood and he shuddered, as she sank down. She was in his face, her nipples pressed against the fabric of her lingerie, a soft ‘AH-ah-hahhh…’ sound coming from her lips, as she slid down. Warmth and tightness wrapped around him.

“That’s it… That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

The encouragement, as her body rested there, her legs straddling his. “Come on, girls… Ladies? Let’s get this global unity thing on the road.” He was aware that Sienna’s hands had shifted, seizing a hold of his upper arms. His hands grabbed a hold of Amber as she started to move. He could hear something on the background moving, as the camera’s continued to roll, their lenses capturing the images. He felt so warm inside her, even as Emerald’s lips pressed against his own, stealing the kiss from his lips.

It was only six movements before he felt it come. His body felt the burn, the sensation welling up as his nostrils flared and his breathing turned heavy. The camera recorded every little motion, Amber’s buttocks quivering, as the perineum throbbed and pulsated, the seed captured within a latex cover, Amber’s soft groan enough, as she looked down at him.

“Good… Jaune.”

Emerald broke the kiss, as she looked away for a moment, the feeling of Amber slowly moving off him, his manhood flagging as it laid there, flaccid. A little pulse and throb of his aura, feeling the reserves slowly refill, and as the condom slid off, he grew hard once more. There was a startled gasp from above him, as the women watched him get right back for action.

“Fuck me… Did you just…”

The uncouth language was definitely not something that a woman would busy, but Sienna Khan had just cussed, as she looked down at him. His manhood gave a light little throb, as Ciel’s head dipped low. Hot breath tickled over the wet shaft, coated with his seed, as Amber tied the condom off, tucking it between the strap over her left breast like some trophy of war.

“I think he did, kitty…”

Emerald commented, as his attention suddenly faded out from the conversation, as Ciel’s mouth wrapped around the tip, a strong suction coming from those wonderful lips. The lips slid down, the sight of those dark lips making their way down his manly pole enough to make him harden, even if he wasn’t hard by now.

“Who goes next?”

The question was raised, and Emerald held up her hand.

“Me! I’m stealing a ride on this dick.”

The crude language would be expected, he supposed, as she made a condom appear from… somewhere. No doubt Amber must’ve handed her one whilst he’d zoned out to the touch of Ciel’s mouth, which currently was making its way down once more after having come up from the base of his shaft.

“The taste is satisfactory, though I might suggest more fruit in your diet. The taste will improve after three to four weeks.”

The statement was at odds with the flush on the girl’s face, as Emerald grabbed his manhood, still sticky with Ciel’s saliva, rolling the condom down and then hopping up on his manhood as easily as one would hop onto the back of a motorcycle, her hands wrapped around his neck.

Red eyes stared into his own as she gave a challenging grin at him, before her hips slammed down, her breath heated, the feeling of soreness and sensitivity fading, as her hot depths wrapped around him.

“That’s it, you dirty blonde bastard… How’s it feel to have some Mistrali pussy, huh? Better than Amber’s, right?”

She had pep, a hint of crudeness to her and a challenge, as he saw Amber come up behind Emerald, hands wrapping around the girl’s waist and rubbing up, pulling the lingerie down. Nipples that he’d not seen before (and probably nobody outside of her team) were exposed, the heated breath coming from the girl’s mouth exploding, as she shuddered.

“Come on, give it to her… Show the world how some cooperation is made…”

The words of Amber were urging him on, as he lifted his hips. Emerald’s tease cut off with a sharp ‘Eghkg!’ sound, her eyes looking at him with tears forming in the corners.

He felt someone touch his balls, squeezing them gently. “Come on… Put the brat in her place… Mistral needs a strong man to dominate it…” The voice of Arslan went right into his ear, as Emerald seemed breathless, Amber’s hands wrapping around her, Ciel seemingly busy with something out of earshot.

“Emerald... Are you okay?”

He asked, concerned. Red eyes pinned him, as she groaned-squeaked.

“Yes… Yes…. Didn’t think…Gah.”

She thrust down onto him, wetness leaking from her groin where green pubes showed clearly that, in comparison to the other woman, this one didn’t groom hers overly much. “Fuck… Come on, fuckboy… Limp bitch might’ve just taken your cherry, but I’m going to steal away your heart. Come on… Fuck me.” The egging on was hot, as his arms wrapped around her and Amber.

The tight snatch around his cock was definitely getting another shot from him, as Emerald made a squeaky sound as she was pressed against his chest. She drooled a little, the feeling of her tight pussy enough, as he felt himself coming again.

“Ah… Yes… Gonna come? Cum for Mistral, you asshole… Fuck.”

The girl was definitely into things, feeling the sensation burn through his lower body. Heat exploded in his loins as the seed shot into the condom, Emerald going still as he held both her and Amber.

“That’s it… that’s… it… Fuck. I…”

She shook her head, green hair brushing against his face. “Good dick, Arc.” A low wince, as he released the two women, as Emerald got off. Her hands touched her stomach, her eyes looking down at him again, the condom full with what seemed to be another load.

“I’m taking this… Souvenir.”

The fingers twisted the condom into a knot, easily getting it off. He noticed that Sienna’s hands had started to stroke over his shoulders and upper arms, seemingly to keep him warmed up, Arslan appearing in his view, naked as the day she’d been born.

There was no lingerie worn anymore, as she’d shrugged it off easily, her hands grabbing his balls and giving them a squeeze. She seemed to have been serious about the earlobe adornment thing, as she knelt between his legs, which had parted a little to allow the women to better get on top, her tongue sliding over his cock.

“Hmm… I like getting a guy ready for the ride of his life. Though don’t comment on sloppy technique, Arc…”

The warmth of her mouth was like an endearment, as her head bobbed a few times, his erection growing once more, slower to rouse than at the time. “Alright… Now…” As he stood hard, her hand motioned, Ciel handing her a condom.

The wrapper was torn immediately, and the condom fastened with a swift motion. The woman smirked confidently and then turned around, raising her rump up, her slit standing there already properly wet.

“Get a good look at me, boys and girls watching… Arslan doesn’t give the opposition a chance to deny the magnificence of her body!”

The words were boastful, yet he found a grip on her rump, the lubrication that’d come on the condom itself already making it glisten. In comparison to the Valean people, the women that’d come here had been dark. He wondered, as he felt someone press against him.

“My dad said that for a woman, all you needed is some confidence.”

The challenging grin that Arslan returned to him filled him with some confidence, as she turned to the camera.

“Y’hear that, people? He’s going to fill me with his come-fidence.”

The groans that he could imagine from his friends at the lame pun was something that had already been enough, as he felt Emerald and Amber take up a position on his sides. As he was half-off the couch, he could see the woman spread before him, his knees supporting him. His manhood poked out over those glorious mountains of butt flesh, the need in the air. No longer was the Faunus keeping him down, yet he felt more confident.

“Come on, blondie… Don’t be shy… You’ve filled Vacuo and Mistral before, now it’s time for your finale in my Kuroyuri.”

The audible groan that was made by the women who were from Mistral clued him in that it must be a joke of some sort.

“It translated to ‘black flower’, traditionally separating the words.”

The helpful comment from Sienna seemed to be a kindness, as he pushed forward, a languid moan coming from the woman’s hips. He gripped tightly, even as an ‘ugh’ sound came from her lips.

“D’you call that a fuck! Come on, I’m a Huntress! Beat my pussy up like it’s the butcher’s burger patty!”

He supposed that he could trust her, as he pushed onward, a low groan coming from her lips as his balls smacked against him.

“You’re the weakest link in your team, blondie, but your dick’s the biggest… Come on… Fuck me harder, will ya?”

The mouthy tone that she took, as well as the way that she spoke to him about his friends made his hand raise and smack against her buttocks, the flesh wobbling, as he left a mark.

“Shut it, Asslan.”

He didn’t care how close to getting his balls as ear ornaments he was getting, as the woman quivered. Tightness wrapped around his manhood as he felt her tense up, her head turning away.

“Do that again and it’s your nuts on my face, bitch.”

The threat would’ve caused him to wilt, yet her tightness was enough, as the crudeness of the situation sank in. He’d had sex. He’d fucked two women who were top of the line and damn cute. Hell, they’d sucked his cock.

“Oh yeah? With or without my cock in your mouth.”

The snort was entertained, as it came from her lips.

“Good one, Arc. We’ll get your confidence up, even if we’ve got to work that shaft like it’s going back in style.”

The way that she spoke was much like Emerald’s, though Emerald’s way of speech seemed to tease and hint more than Arslan’s crude methods. Her flesh was pelted by another smack of the buttocks, a breathy moan coming from his current partner’s lips. He looked to the side to see Emerald and Amber already engaged in a lewd frenching, their hands toying with each other, Emerald’s knuckles visible as her fingers slid into her partner’s fleshy hole, the sopping sounds hot… and the smell of need and sex grew harder.

He turned his gaze onto Ciel, finding that her fingers’d been pushing into her sex already, her eyes watching carefully to record everything. One guy with five women… That’d mean that there’d be something to do for the women together. He hardened a little at the thought.

Confidence was easier to get the more comfortable you were with someone, he’d heard once upon a while. Arslan’s body jerked as he threw his hips into the motions, her buttocks clapping against his flesh, her eyes looking back at him with a daring challenge in them.

“Ready to give me something good, big boy… Going to cum? Give me a little trophy to show that I’ve been fucked by that big hard dick?”

The sweat on his body started to drip, as her body sweated as well. The arousal inside the two of them was like a dam that was restrained, as he continued. His aura slowly flooded him, as Arslan’s girlish shriek came.

“Fuck, don’t get bigger, you asshole!”

She twitched, her eyes closed as her head sagged, panting and groaning. Compared to what had been before, he felt the tensions rise, slowly slpping into that sensation of getting ready to come. Amber’s shuddered moan was like a signal to him, as he came. Arslan stiffened, as he pulled out, his body feeling a sudden chill, as he watched the condom fill up with his seed. Thick gushes of slimy globs of seed filled the reservoir, as the condom looked like it’d been full of the stuff, Arslan left on her hands and knees, panting. She did a full split then, as her legs just spread and she laid there.

“Fuck… me. What did they f-“

She went silent as she saw the filled condom, the load seemingly bigger than the one before.

“Nice.”

He smiled at her, running a hand through his slick hair.

“Dad said you just needed some confidence… Yep.”

“Production seems to have increased. Interesting.” Ciel’s voice was determined, as a condom wrapper was held in her hand.

“Do proceed to be seated, Mister Arc.”

He sat down. His spot on the couch was still warm, even as he cast a look at Arslan, whose vagina seemed still to leak, the condom tugged off, tied off and then thrown onto Arslan’s back. He could see someone behind the camera gesturing, and he watched the camera rise.

_‘Oh, we were doing this for unity… right. Yes.’_

Ciel’s hand fastened a new condom onto his manhood, working with methodical precision, as her tongue licked over her lips. “Coitus will achieve the fastest results, Mister Arc. It is the topmost grossing product in adult industries to watch copulation between man and woman, as detailed in the latest survey.”

“In plain language, please?” He asked, unsure what that meant. He hadn’t really learned about those words when he’d been younger and still not married to the dictionary. Amber was a helpful woman, as she translated.

“She says that sex will be the best, in order to appeal to what people like.”

The woman’s legs were currently wrapped around Emerald’s head, which was moving in her lap. Jaune could see that dusky ass of Emerald’s there in reach, smacking it once, to see how she’d respond. Amber moaned, as did Emerald. _‘Seems that might be enjoyed…’_

He hadn’t been paying full attention, and his cock had been left unattended for too long, Ciel’s fingers deftly stroking over the head, as she mounted him. There was a flush on her cheeks as she moved, much the same way as Amber and Emerald had done, yet with the mechanical and robotic motions. “Within one minute and twenty seconds, you will orgasm. It is what I have witnessed. Your sensitivity in certain areas is higher than in others, with the incentives of a woman cursing at you to hit your ‘spot’.” He wrapped his arms around her, noticing that she quieted immediately as he did so.

_‘Let’s see whether that’s true.’_

“Want to bet?”

He challenged. He was good at keeping his bets and promises, as he’d remembered the promise that he made to himself for the Pumpkin Pete hoodie… It’d been WORTH it. They went through cereal like mad with eight children, anyways!

“Acceptable.” The words were formal, yet the blush wasn’t formal in the slightest. He pushed her onto the couch on her back, arranging her to lay there, her head supported by the armrest. She looked up at him, his manhood still standing up like a good soldier should, his eyes looking at her.

“Proceed, Mister Arc.”

He looked at her sex, the grooming of the pubic hair into what he believed to be the symbol of the Kingdom of Atlas, the labia spread below, as his manhood stood there like some sort of final part to the equation. He slowly pushed in, wanting to keep her as comfortable as he could, the feeling like he’d just entered one of the tightest places that he’d ever felt. She was _tight_ in more than just the uptight manner that she’d affected in her speech, as a soft breathy groan escaped her lips.

“Proceed, I can take it all, for Atlas.”

The propaganda-like line that she spouted made him push in, a shudder coming from her body as he did, a low guttural grunt from his throat. He could feel a hand on his head, pulling his head to the side. Arslan was up again, her lips pressing against his own in a passionate kiss.

He didn’t mind, as he closed his eyes. He felt Ciel tighten up around him, the sensation of soreness barely felt, as he flared his Aura, just like Pyrrha had trained him to. Ciel screamed, and he felt her tense and quiver, as the glow suffused the two of them.

“Stop, please… oh, by the merciful council of Atlas, please…”

There was babbling and moaning, shrieking, as he continued, drawn into the kiss. Wet juices dripped onto the couch as he felt like he was able to tap into something, his eyes closed. Unaware to the fact that both women that were in direct contact were currently glowing with his Aura in the visible spectrum and that Ciel was having orgasm after orgasm due to the heightened sensitivity.

When he finally came, he opened his eyes, spotting the rolled-back eyes on Ciel and feeling that load push out through a sensitive urethra, the condom straining, as he pulled back. A soft ‘eeh-heeh’ sound came from Ciel as she just laid there. A veritable puddle laid there on the couch, as he tugged the condom out.

“…”

There was a silence, as he looked down at Ciel and then at the condom that’d been filled.

“Say… eh, how many siblings do you have?”

The question was a little odd, as he looked at Amber. Her eyes never really looked up at his face, biologized by the filled condom.

“Seven sisters? Why?”

There was a low whistle from someone as he watched Arslan upend the condom onto Ciel’s face. The slimy load dripped out onto the other girl’s face, Arslan pouring out just enough before tying it and then throwing it between the girl’s modest breasts, leaving her face a mess.

“You’re not a Faunus, are you?”

The question as odd, even as it came from the tiger-tattooed woman, who gave him a queer look. “Because…”

The woman made a gesture with her hand that must mean something.

“Oh, no. All human. My big sister had an ancestry test done… Why?”

“One of you, get on his cock.” The woman directed, pointing at him. He felt less shy now, as his manhood rose to action once more. Ciel’s body twitched as he pulled away, some nonsense mumbled by the girl, as Arslan looked him in the eyes, her body coated in a fine sheen of sweat.

“You want another ride of the Mistrali lion, big boy?” The teasing voice was enough, as her calloused hands rubbed over his chest.

“I’d… Eh, Amber, if you could?”

The woman smiled at him, clearly willing.

“Of course. Let’s see how well you do with some experience…”

The woman smiled gently, like as if she were an older sister of sorts. Not really much like _his_ older sisters, who ran the gamut of tempers and personalities, plus that would be super-icky and creepy, but like one of those women who just gave you that feeling of warmth.

“Get him on his back.”

The Faunus woman said in a commanding tone, the voice brooking obedience. Amber looked at her, before motioning Emerald to get off the couch, making space for him. He obeyed, feeling the thrill of something go through him as he watched Amber adjust Ciel a big, his teeth bumping against Ciel’s. A soft groan, the smell of sex heavy in the air, and he watched as Amber got himself ready. “Get ready to eat some tiger Faunus, human.”

The dark pubic hair that filled his vision and the dark flesh that bumped against his nose was enough to warn him about what she wanted, a hand in his hair. “Come on, human…” Her voice threatened, as he saw the wet slit in front of him. Someone gently prodded the head of his cock against pussy lips, his awareness enough that he noticed that there’d been no condom wrapped around his cock.

“Don’t forget the condom, Amber.”

Emerald said, her voice teasing, as the woman mumbled something unkindly, his breath gusting over Sienna’s snatch, his tongue slowly slipping from his lips against the labia, pushing into the pubic mound. Resistance was there, the salty taste mingling with something that was… well, a bit too much to think about, as the woman growled at him. She had no issue with growling at him, so he’d better do well. His tongue rolled and the woman groaned, a womanly sound coming from her lips.

The condom slid over his cock, his fingers grabbing a hold of Sienna’s hips, the woman stiffening at the touch as he did so, the tongue sliding deeper inside her. The feeling of his aura brushing over his body and invigorating him once more was enough to get him fully active, as Amber pushed him in, her hips lowered. A single aura flare and both women twitched.

_‘I guess they like that…’_

His tongue curled and twisted, the groaning sound louder from Sienna’s lips, as Amber’s hips smacked with a delicate rhythm against his own, the slow sensation of building pleasure starting up. It was just like after the first few training sessions with Pyrrha, now that the comfortable pace had been established.

Wetness flooded his face as Sienna let go, a groan coming from her mouth as her hand on his head tightened. “Again, Human. Show me your worth and I may consider lowering my standards.” Her voice had that tone of control in it, as he felt Amber tighten up. A loud crash of thunder outside, as she stiffened and her body twitched, her juices dripping over his thighs as she came.

With several of the women still wearing their lingerie, it would be hard to say that they’d be comfortable whilst wearing it, but Sienna was currently bottomless and Amber was… probably still wearing hers, if he’d caught the sight right.

Amber’s tremors continued, even as thunder flashed outside, his aura flaring once more. Sienna’s hips bucked against his face, her growl almost a half-purr. “Really gotta lower my standards, you little human… Can’t you eat pussy right, huh?” There was a spiteful tone in it, but the wetness that he saw was a direct contrast to it.

The woman was turned on extremely. His aura flashed. The women came. A constant that he noticed. Sienna collapsed, even as he felt his balls tighten up, Amber’s shudder, as he felt Sienna lean forward, her body covering his own, catching sight of Amber through Sienna’s parted legs as she panted. He was aware that there had been camera’s set up everywhere to catch their responses and the like, in order to give the people the best image of international cooperation…

Amber was leaning against Sienna’s back, having forced the Faunus forward, her body shaking and shivering. Thunder seemed to boom every five seconds, as she breathed raggedly.

_‘Woah… Must’ve been a storm front or something…’_

He felt Sienna get off, leaving Amber to smack against his chest, her eyes glistening with slight wetness. “Are you okay?” The silly little smile on her face was enough to tell that she probably was, as she curled up a little, licking her lips. The corset pressed painfully against his chest.

“Say… Did you like that, kitty?”

Emerald’s voice was suddenly loud, as Sienna’s eyes balefully glared at the girl, who was slowly driving her fingers into her sex. “Looked like it felt really good, didn’t it?” The scoff and huff from the Faunus woman, who seemed to be around twenty… seven? Thirty? Older than him, for sure, was something that made him smile.

“Alright… Back to business… You’ve had four pussies and now we’ve just got Khan here being a stubborn little shit…”

The casual tone Arslan used, as she looked at the Faunus woman, who must be related to some sort of organization…

_‘Wasn’t there something about the White Fang and Blake?’_

“Let’s get some team spirit going!” There was a weak cheer from Ciel, as she got up slowly, her legs spread.

“For Atlas… Yaaaay….” The dull and barely-there voice spoke, as Ciel dropped off the couch, groaning. “Get him, fellow people… Performance was satisfying.”

A minute later, he was receiving a face-full of ass as he was pressed against the couch again, Arslan supporting herself on Emerald as she let him go wild. The woman’s sex leaked, Emerald’s voice a little hoarser, his Aura pulsing, in the manner that he’d found to be extremely effective. It was all about confidence, he just knew it.

Sienna Khan was seated on the non-sticky part of the couch whilst Amber and Emerald were busy kissing each-other, the full condoms each bound by one of the straps, the last one obviously fuller than the ones before. It was an odd sort of trophy-ism, but since Amber had started it, who was he to object?

You didn’t pay off a hundred thousand Lien in one go… And through doing this, he’d make sure that his team wouldn’t get any sort of hindrances in their career. It was all for them. Pyrrha was emotional when he said that he’d do it like that, starting to cry… He’d make her proud. He’d give these women the best. An Arc kept his promises.

Emerald switched with Amber after a moment, as he continued to lap at Arslan’s leaking sex. Juices had coated his chest from the wetness that Arslan had, as the woman gasped and groaned, slipping into Mistralian a few times, even with Emerald giving a few harsh sounds, Sienna, Arslan and Emerald both seemingly fluent in the language, even with Sienna remaining aloof.

He smelled like sex. He knew he smelled like sex. The women wanted it…

Arslan came once more, and he decided that it would be alright. If he had to pay his debts off and do a good job, he would do a damn good job.

* * *

Three hours later, Ciel was pressed into the couch, getting frenched by Emerald whilst Amber licked at the Atlesian woman’s breasts, her own hands stroking over her own nipples. A small stack of filled condoms had been laid at the side, as the gasping groan of something that was barely comprehensible came from the Atlesian’s mouth. Sienna Khan had submitted to her urges nearly an hour before, starting to masturbate whilst watching with eyes that were hawk-like, having dared to lick the sweat from his cheek, as well as some of the juices. There was a strange look in her eyes, yet he felt like he was brimming with energy.

The couch probably was a total loss, he guessed. There’d been so many fluids that’d streaked over it… “Ah, ah, AH, AH, AHhhh….” The screaming orgasm that Ciel got was her… well, he hadn’t been keeping count. He was good to go. You needed confidence to do something like this, so he was not going to falter on something like this.

He remembered the first time he’d done anal with one of the women. Arslan had decided to offer up that hole to him, after getting the bottle of lube and generously lubing up his manhood, pushing a finger into her own pucker to lube it up.

She’d been on all fours, face towards the camera, and she’d groaned and shrieked, near-clawing at the ground, her body shuddering, as he forged onward. That she’d gained an appreciation for the feeling was something that had only come out during the seventh round with her, the prep-work that’d gone into getting the women prepared for their shot at stardom… or whatever it was, also having included the sanitary parts.

He was glad for that. His hips were starting to hurt a little after the ninth time that Arslan got feisty.

The woman had seemingly inexhaustible energy whenever he was with her for some strange reason. It might be related to his aura flares, but that was just to give himself a little boost, wasn’t it?

In the fourth hour, one of the moments where he’d actually looked at the camera whilst Amber had decided to ride him cowgirl style, as he’d been informed about the position’s name by a breathless Emerald, the cameraperson standing behind it looking slightly flushed, whilst the director was rubbing their hands together, raising the pimp cane in his manner of encouragement.

He smacked Amber’s ass for good measure, the clap loud, making a moan come from her. It was kind of funny that it was accompanied by a thunderous boom outside, but that weather front might just be somewhat of a bad luck for them… he hoped that it’d be cut out of the production when it was finally completed…

“… Arc.”

The words were grudging, as Sienna Khan stood there. Her breasts were bare, as the women had mostly shed their lingerie during the first hour’s completion, standing bare there. The woman’s thighs were wet, a sign of her approval of the actions, having been unwilling to stimulate herself. There was a loathing in those eyes that was hard to suppress, yet a greater passion that burned within.

“Sex.”

The word was simple, yet she spoke it like it was a curse. His manhood reacted, giving a little twitch. The woman’s eyes narrowed, as she knelt. A cat-like grace, as her hand wrapped around the base, giving it a slow jerk.

“The White Fang wouldn’t tolerate a man such as you.”

A pearly droplet of seed emerged from the tip, her tongue sliding over the head, as smooth as it could be after she’d coated it in a coating of her saliva.

“We’re proud. We fight for the Faunus…”

Her words were almost like a business proposal, as her tongue slid over the underside. He could see Emerald already engaging with Ciel, holding each other, Amber and Arslan scissoring at the moment, their pussies rubbed together.

“We fight for…”

The woman’s speech was silenced, as her lips wrapped around the head. It was tender, he realized. His aura flared and those eyes looked at him, as her body shuddered. A low ‘gwach’ sound came from her lips, as she hissed.

“Fuck it. Fuck you, human.”

Her gaze turned to the camera and a low growl came from her lips. “This is how a Faunus _fucks_, Humans.” She rose, that tattooed body moving, as she mounted him.

“Wait, a condo-“ Her lips were against his, as she drove herself down on him, her tongue invading his mouth as she kept him pinned, her face triumphant.

“Doesn’t that feel good, little human?”

Her eyes glinted with a half-crazed desire, as he felt her heat wrap around him, her hips moving and rolling.

“How’s the feeling of a Faunus’ pussy, huh? Feeling like cooperating with our glorious race now, you big-cocked bastard?”

He wasn’t sure whether she was serious about that or not, as a low groan came from her. “Don’t you see how fucking hot you’re making me, huh? You blonde asshole, fucking these bitches like they’re not worth the spunk in those raisins you call balls?” The insults were creative, as she shuddered. Golden eyes were heavy-lidded, as the woman shivered.

“Come on… Where’s that fire, huh?”

She grinned at him, smug and with that indeterminate manner that just made him want to wipe it off her face.

“Where’s that human urge to oppress the Faunus, huh? Can’t match the Khan?”

_‘All you need is confidence…’_

He got up. The woman’s eyes went wide, as he raised her up, feeling her sink lower on his cock. A strangled sound, as he lifted her up, slamming her down on his manhood. His aura flared up, a sound like a cat being strangled coming from her throat.

“Wai-“

She came. Liquid dripped down his thighs, as she came, twitching and groaning, her back arching.

“Fuck _you_. Don’t…”

His Aura flared, the surge rushing through her. He grew tired of her insults. He’d pleased four women and now the final one seemed like she was going to be a brat. If he had to be the mean brother, he’d have to be the mean brother.

“Don’t _what?”_

Human-Faunus cooperation was important, he knew. Raising her up and then making her sink down, he didn’t flare his Aura this time, leaving her to gasp.

“Fuck… Gimme. Fuck… I’m so fucking close again, human.”

The words weren’t coming from her mouth. He raised her up, another keening sound from her lips.

“Don’t think this means anything, human. I’m not…”

“Jaune Arc. That’s my name.”

He said, and flared his Aura. She came, shuddering. He sat down. She quieted immediately, like someone who’d just had her nerves fried by handling a load of Nora’s explosive Dust. That took a day or two to stop seeing stars!

_‘See? I guess you can make friends with anyone if you just introduce yourself to them properly!’_

“Cum inside me, hum-“

his finger stuck into her mouth, cutting her sentence off.

“Jaune, Arc. Simple. Sweet. It’s my name. The rest knows it. We’re having sex. Use it, please.”

The woman shivered, her expression tense. She sighed.

“Jaune. Cum. Inside. Me. I want it inside me. _Now._”

It was good that she was on the pill. If it’d been his dad, she’d be popping out blondes like it’d been the family car after a holiday. Ten people in one car… Oof. And that wasn’t even counting him!

It was perhaps his distraction that made him grow softer, but Sienna certainly noticed. “You _dare_ to grow soft inside me? You _dare?!” _Her lips were against his in a passionate kiss, his hands pinned above his head once more against the couch as she moved her hips, the grinding motion making his cockhead scrape along her walls. “Come for me, hum- Cum for me, Jaune.” She adjusted her sentence at the last moment, looking him in the eyes after breaking the kiss off.

“Show me what the vaunted humans can do to a Faunus woman.”

He groaned, the sensation of someone sliding their lips over his balls, the heat of one mouth slipping over one ball and another on the other. “That’s it, Jaune… Give the kitty some cream, for Faunus world peace…” Emerald’s voice was in his ear, his eyes not spotting Ciel or Amber, or even Arslan, but it was all perfect in his mind, as he felt the orgasm well up. His Aura flared. Six bodies lit up with his aura and Sienna shuddered, as she collapsed and he came inside of her.

The torrent of seed was enough to gush out of her, leaving her to be soaked, the heady scent of his seed coming from their joined groins as the Faunus woman moaned and mewled like some sort of cat suffering from the most pleasurable experience of her days, which it certainly had been for him.

He’d gotten laid. Woah. That was amazing.

Sienna slid from his manhood, as the other women released his cock, panted breathing coming from him. “Alright, ladies… Time for the money shot… Got one more in you, Jaune?” The voice of Amber came gently, as Sienna slid between his legs, her tongue sliding over his manhood. She made sure that he was perfectly clean, standing up.

He nearly winced as he saw the slimy load that’d been dripping down her thighs, her pussy glistening with cloyingly thick seed, the smell being stronger.

“Yeah… I think I’ve got one in me.”

It was starting to hurt now. But if this paid off the bills…

The five ladies knelt before him, his hand brushing over the tense shaft. Redness was around the head, the purplish tone of it having been more vivid than the first time he’d used it. The women looked up at him, their eyes hungry. Ciel’s gaze was more clinical than aroused, yet the flush on her cheeks was adorable. Arslan’s confident gaze was met with that smirk, the hair ornaments having been lost somewhere mid-fucking. Sienna was in the middle, a look on her face that promised brutal murder if he ever did less than expected, her breathing still harsh, a puddle growing below her slightly parted thighs.

Emerald and Amber had arms wrapped around their shoulders, the two of them surprisingly strong friends. It was a shame that CMEN’s leader had been caught for attempted smuggling… Such a shame indeed.

His hand jerked, and he felt the flare of his aura hit him. A swelling of his prick, hot blood surging through his loins, keeping him erect, a burning anticipation on their eyes, as the first shot splattered across Arslan’s face, the jerk having sent it aiming in her direction. The next spurt splattered against Amber and Emerald’s face, the strand landing on Amber’s forehead and drooling down Emerald’s nose, the next coming down on Ciel’s expectant face, before Sienna got the final spurt, a thick gush that hit her right in the forehead, streaking into her hair with a thick glob.

“Well, that concludes it! Thank you for participating in this charity Vytal Festival extra round!”

The director said and Jaune realized that they’d been sort of distracted, as he saw some of the camera people heave a sigh of relief. His manhood was finally allowed to flag, as he felt the soreness and tiredness of the day sink in.

“Well… That was fun, wasn’t it?”

Amber said, Emerald giving a slightly bitter smile, kissing the strand off Amber’s face. Amber repeated the gesture, whilst Sienna merely looked a little conflicted. Ciel and Arslan took a moment to wipe off with one of the towels that’d been provided, the latter stretching slowly.

“Ahh, that was fun indeed. Y’know, if you’re ever in Haven and need a place to stay… My bed’s open, and Reese’s good to go if you want her too.”

The offer was attractive, even as he smiled politely.

“I’m not sure… But maybe!”

The shame had faded, as had the nervousness. He’d made these women happy. The Scroll tone that suddenly sounded was more important, as someone held out his Scroll, turning away from the sights.

“Hey mom!” The face of his mother looked very ill amused. His father was in the background, nursing a bruised face and clearly two black eyes. He looked like he’d had a tiger savage him…

“Jaune Arc… Imagine my surprise this afternoon when I decided to watch some television with your father….”

He gave a soft chuckle, as he knew that his father liked to zap to one of the more popular sports channels. Huntsman competitions had many reruns, as he knew well enough.

“So… what’s the matter, mom?”

With the typical stern motherly look, he caught sight of one of his sisters behind him giving him a thumbs up, mouthing ‘Good job!’ at him for some reason.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT WAS BROADCAST LIVE?!” Sienna Khan’s upset voice was loud, and that clued him in. “Oh my gods… My image… ruined…”

“Good job on those women, son! You’ve done your old man proud! All you need is confidence when it comes to women!”

His father said, his mother turning around and throwing the cactus that’d stood at the table at the man. A loud pained sound came from the man's mouth.

“I did not want to watch my son have sex with five women for over five hours! Do you know what the neighbours are going to say?!”

He could imagine that. Those nosy women were already gossiping about his mom and her large brood behind her back…

“The apple didn’t fall far from the tree? And what apples indeed!”

One of his sisters commented in the background, his mother’s look of grim retribution at his older sister enough to quiet her.

“Nevertheless… What in the name of the gods possessed you to go on live TV and do THAT?”

He coughed. He had sort of hidden the fact that he was about a hundred thousand in debt to Atlas…

“He is an apt learner. You should be proud of him.”

Amber’s kind words were not intended to make his mother judge him more harshly yet there was a delicate look in those eyes.

“Yeah, he got us off like crazy. I’d try the Arc experience again.”

Emerald added, putting more Fire Dust on the tinderbox.

_‘You’re just going to make her angrier…’_

“Hey, ma’am? Your son is quite a man, y’know? Most guys sort of start flagging after the fifth go.”

Arslan added her two Lien, his mother’s face stiffening.

_‘Nope, she didn’t need to hear that.’_

“Mister Arc has performed in the top percentile of all fertile young men. You should count your blessings. There would be very few men able to keep up and ensure pleasure within their partner.”

Ciel’s words just stoked the fire. If she had Aura, his mother’s Semblance would probably be a volcano, because those eyes could make paper catch fire if it fell on it right now.

_‘Mom looks like that time when she heard that Saphron was getting married to Terra…’_

“Hung like a horse Faunus and able to pleasure a woman to orgasm. Suitable for Faunus women to enjoy. A son to be proud of.”

The words of Sienna made the woman crack, as his mother’s eyes blazed. He swiped the connection off, before she could truly tear into him.

“She’s going to be mad for a whi-“

Another call, this time from his sister. He opened it, seeing his sister’s big smile and that look in her eyes.

“Soooooo… Do I need to put my Terra into a chastity belt, or are you going to be going after the white meat when you get back to Beacon, Jaune?”

He groaned. Count on Saphron to make those jokes after that one guy commented on how she liked her women.

“Just like his big sis! Awww, so cute!”

“Saph, you’re embarrassing me…”

He mumbled, though there was no heat in his voice.

“Not like you didn’t embarrass yourself on TV enough. Mom’s going to spit fire at you, you know?” He nodded. She’d called him before Saphron’s call had gone through..

“I just hung up on her… I’ll have to hide somewhere for a bit until she cools off…”

His sister grinned. That grin wasn’t very great, if her train of thought was the same as his.

“Oh Terraaaaa… Daddy’s coming home to hunt your booty! Get ready for some rough sexing when my brother comes to visit!”

A low groan, as Terra, his sister’s wife shouted – “I’m not some sex object, Saphron!” – in response to that comment.

“Do enjoy your life for as long as it lasts, little brother. Mom’s going to tan your hide…”

A pout, as he looked at his sister’s angelic face. Saphron managed to look like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth whilst talking some of the crudest stuff ever.

Coming out as a girl who liked girls and going to live with her partner in some far-off place was still a thing that his mom hadn’t forgiven his older sister about, but this…

_‘Let’s hope that nobody at Beacon has seen it…’_

He’d just imagine the taunting and bullying that such a thing could will into existence.

* * *

Surprisingly, things had gone well. Sienna Khan, after much negotiation and such with the Kingdoms, managed to eke out a good plan for Faunus equality, as long as nobody mentioned ‘The Broadcast’ to her face. There had been an initiative for some Faunus-themed pornography that he’d been invited to do. The offer was open, she had intimated. The bed-sheet had barely covered anything, though the small sign that had said ‘Join me some time’ was enough of a clue for him to clue in that she was not against another go.

Amber, who had been some kind of Huntress who’d been there to watch the show according to professor Ozpin, had went on to become a Beacon Academy teacher, teaching Semblance control technique to the upper years. She got along well enough with his team to occasionally call him into her office for Semblance control techniques. It seems that he had the ability to fortify the aura of others. Occasionally, it landed the two of them between the sheets, but that wasn’t too often.

Emerald went back to Haven. He’d only see her a few times through Scroll communication together with Arslan, though she and her partner Mercury didn’t really engage much after the arrest of their team leader. Gee, it must’ve been some sort of horrible encounter if most of the information was just ‘bad choices’.

Arslan frequently pulled by Beacon Academy over the years since The Broadcast. It was exciting, tense and a repeat of interesting things, even though she was starting to be more exclusive towards her partner.

Ciel had been frequenting Beacon more with her partner, the rebuilt Penny Polendina, whose existence as an android couldn’t be hidden anymore, engaging in conversation. The suggestion that they all have the wonderful copulation together had made Ruby choke on her milk and sent Yang into helpless giggling. Ruby laughed at the comment from Penny about Yang’s motherly body being primed and ready to receive the next generation.

Beacon had been… interesting. The girls stared a lot more, and several of them had inquired whether he would be ‘available’ for a session or three. He’d denied them all. He wasn’t going to give up on what he had, even with the women who’d taken his virginity and more still in the picture.

When Pyrrha had finally asked him out during their second year, she had been on-board with a more loosely defined relationship. It had worked out for Yang and Ruby’s mother with their father, another noted blonde… who did also have blue eyes.

The celebration of their relationship ended with a wholly new appreciation of the members of his team. ‘Nora Smash’ indeed.

He couldn’t complain much. Most of his costs would be taken care of for the foreseeable years. It had been an international broadcast, the rights being sold for millions of Lien… so, with each member on the grand acting stage being awarded a decent amount, there had been money to spare.

All was well. Now, he’d just have to find out who this ‘Salem’ lady was who had sent him an invitation to join her for a nice cup of tea…

* * *

**Yes, yes… enjoy the smut. I didn’t commission the original image, but I figured ‘why the hell not?’ and wrote the smut in an afternoon. **

**It isn’t doom and gloom! Yay. (Liberty was taken with the personalities of all ladies and Jaune.)**

**Thanks to BodyAttk for making the artwork, whoever commissioned it for the whole lewd inspiration, and you all for reading it. **

Omake

Her hand laid across his own as the pale features looked at him like he was the most scrumptious of meals, as her hips slowly twisted.

“It has been… millennia… Hmmm….”

He cracked a smile. “I guess there was a peg for that hole to fit in properly, Miss Salem.” Her eyes smiled, as her face came closer, giving him a light peck across the cheek. Her bare breasts were fully on display, as she’d… well, those had seen some use. It’d been three whole days, after all.

“The movie will be sent to your darling Headmaster… Do ensure that he gets it, won’t you?”

Jaune hadn’t wondered much about the resort that the woman had rented for the session. The woman had been… very eager. It might’ve been a few years since she’d had sex, but why she’d want to do the whole gig of insulting Ozpin and his masculinity… Saying that he could never ever amount to this young man making her scream and squeal.

_‘Oh well, easiest million Lien ever made…’_

Some rich people had the weirdest fetishes…


End file.
